


Une fleur de plus

by PlumeDeChien



Category: Caïn (TV 2012)
Genre: Epilogue, FIN - Freeform, Gen, Pas de S7, Pas de S8, Vie normale
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22693753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlumeDeChien/pseuds/PlumeDeChien
Summary: 50 ans après la fin de la saison 6, Fred est accompagné par Issa pour une journée normale, une journée de plus.
Kudos: 1





	Une fleur de plus

\- Qu’est-ce qu’on mange ce midi ?  
\- Je sais pas papy Fred, ce que tu veux.  
\- On peut prendre des céleris mais pas de navets, Lucie n’aime pas ça.  
\- Prend des carottes et des poireaux alors.  
\- Il faudra qu’on fasse les carottes en entrée alors parce que si je les fais cuite Élizabeth va se venger.  
\- On va faire comme ça alors. Madame mettez-nous du céleri, des carottes et un peu de poireaux s’il vous plaît.

Fédéric prend son porte-monnaie. Il l’ouvre d’une main tremblante et en retire bonnant-malant la somme demandée. Issa prend leur sac et le pose sur les genoux de Frédéric puis il le pousse à travers les allées du marché. Les gens s’écartent à peine pour le garçon et le grand-père.

\- Avec l’âge on perd des privilèges. Avant le fauteuil ça faisait son effet. Maintenant un vieux dans un fauteuil roulant quoi de plus normal.  
\- Ça va papy, tu vas pas ronchonner parce que les gens ne voient plus que tu es en fauteuil quand même.  
\- Hep qu’est-ce que tu fais mon petit Issa ? Tu as oublié de passer chez le fleuriste.  
\- Ah oui désolé.

Issa le mène jusque chez le fleuriste. Fred le connaît bien quand il rentre. M. Houpier le salue par son nom. Il a même décalé quelques pots de fleurs pour que le passage soit plus aisé. L’ex-capitaine fait le tour du magasin une fois puis deux avant que M. Houpier ne lui demande : 

\- Ce sera quoi cette fois-ci Frédéric ?  
\- La semaine dernière c’était plutôt clinquant. Pour aujourd’hui je pensais à une fleur plus simple, blanche.  
\- Comme celle-ci ?

Le fleuriste lui présente une belle et grande marguerite.

\- Exactement. Vous me connaissez bien.  
\- Depuis le temps Frédéric, évidement.

En ressortant de la boutique, Frédéric hume la fleur avec délice. Il la contemple tout le long du chemin jusqu’à chez lui. Issa le connaît. Il n’essaye même pas de lui parler. Quand il sonne à la porte de la dernière maison de la rue c’est Élizabeth qui vient leur ouvrir.

\- Ah mes hommes sont de retour. Ça y est vous avez tout ce qu’il faut pour ce midi ?

Issa répond par l’affirmative et récupère les provisions sur le fauteuil roulant pendant qu’Élizabeth le pousse. Frédéric raconte ses aventures au marché comme si c’était un récit exaltant. Il ne semble s’adresser ni à Élizabeth, ni à Issa.

Une fois à la maison, Issa et Élizabeth s’en vont dans la cuisine. Fred pose délicatement la fleur sur ses genoux. Il entreprend ensuite de se déplacer. Chacun de ses mouvements est effectué au ralenti et quand il pousse son fauteuil, il grimace de douleur mais il avance peu à peu. Il sort du salon et se dirige dans sa chambre. L’ambiance y est spartiate. Un lit seul et quelques photos sur la table de chevet seraient la seule décoration si l’on ne comptait pas la table.

Contre le mur au pied du lit, une table trône sans siège ni fauteuil. Elle ne sert qu’à supporter deux choses : un grand cadre avec une photo de Lucie, jeune et souriante, et un vase rempli d’eau et contenant des iris de toutes les couleurs. Fred remplace soigneusement les fleurs. Il emmène les anciennes plantes jusqu’à la fenêtre. Juste sous la baie il y a un tas conséquent de fleurs à divers état de décomposition. Sur le dessus, les iris sont belles.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\- Tu resteras manger avec nous Issa.  
\- C’est gentil Élizabeth mais je crois que mes parents vont m’attendre.  
\- Ça ferait plaisir à Fred, tu sais que c’est un jour un peu spécial pour lui.  
\- Ça fait combien de temps qu’elle a disparu ?  
\- 50 ans jour pour jour.  
\- Bon, de toute façon s’ils me cherchent ils sauront où me trouver.

Élizabeth lui sourit et ils continuent leur cuisine. L’ambiance est bon enfant. Même si ce n’est pas chez lui, Issa est un habitué de longue date de la maison comme ses parents avant lui. S’il a commencé à appeler Frédéric papy, c’était d’abord pour l’embêter puis même en voyant que cela ne fonctionnait pas il avait continué parce que c’était un surnom qui lui collait comme un gant.

\- C’est prêt va chercher Fred.

Comme toujours Frédéric ne faisait qu’un seul effort de déplacement. Ou qu’il soit dans la maison, il pouvait se traîner dans sa chambre où il restait immobile, parfois pendant des heures à regarder par la fenêtre ou à contempler la photo de Lucie. Issa ne l’avait jamais connu pourtant il connaissait son histoire mieux que celle de son propre grand-père.

Lucie Delambre était commandante du SRPJ de Marseille quand elle avait disparu. Papy Nassim, papy Fred et Aimé l’avaient cherché pendant des mois. Après un an, Aimé avait quitté la ville. Papy Fred n’avait jamais laissé tomber et Papy Nassim l’avait aidé durant toutes ces années mais malgré tous leurs efforts ils n’avaient jamais pu trouver la moindre trace de Lucie.

Sans surprise Fred était à la fenêtre. Les mains sagement posées sur les genoux. Il se laissait transporter partout sans broncher. Issa avait du mal à croire son papy Nassim quand il lui disait qu’avant, Fred était intenable. Aujourd’hui le vieil homme vivait convenablement uniquement parce qu’Élizabeth s’occupait de lui. Issa aussi aimait s’occuper de Fred mais ce qu’il adorait par dessus tout c’est de l’entendre raconter les affaires qu’il avait résolues.

\- Qu’est-ce qui sent bon comme ça Élizabeth ?  
\- N’en fais pas trop non plus Fred, ce sont des carottes rappées.  
\- Oui mais c’est quand elles sont faites avec amour qu’elles sont les meilleures.  
\- Beau-parleur.

Issa les laisse en silence s’affronter dans leur petite joute verbale. Il est à chaque fois surpris par leur vivacité d’esprit mais ne se mêle de la conversation que quand on lui demande de départager Élizabeth et Fred. Le plus souvent il choisit le parti d’Élizabeth pour attiner papy Fred un peu plus.

\- Tu fais vraiment le fayot, s’exclame Fred.

Pour faire montre de son agacement, il tente de saisir quelque chose à lui jeter mais à peine a-t-il le bras à moitié tendu qu’il se met à trembler violemment. Avec un soupire, Fred repose son bras sur la table. Il sourit à Issa.

\- Imagine que je t’ai jeté l torchon.  
\- Tu as de la chance Issa. Moi je l’ai connu il t’aurait envoyé tout le service à vaisselle en plein dans la figure juste pour qu’on le remarque.  
\- Tu préférais peut-être quand même le Caïn insupportable à celui qu’il faut aider pour se torcher.  
\- Moi je t’aime bien papy, même s’il faut te porter sur les toilettes.  
\- Toi tu es un bon petit Issa. Tu tiens ça de Nassim, c’est bien.

On frappe à la porte. Issa est prêt à se lever mais Élizabeth lui fait signe de rester assis. Elle sort de la pièce.

\- Quand on parle du loup …  
\- J’avais prévenu Élizabeth que mes parents me chercheraient.

Élizabeth revient suivie de Nassim.

\- Nassim est arrivé juste à temps pour le dessert.  
\- Bonjour Fred. Je savais que je trouverais Issa ici.  
\- Salut Nassim. Dis-le moi si tu en as marre que je te vole ton petit-fils.  
\- Tu ne me voles rien du tout. Ça me donne une excuse pour venir vous voir souvent.

Il s’assoit à côté de son petit-fils. Fred n’a jamais voulu se passer de café alors que tous les autres sirotent une tisane. Comme toujours quand Nassim est là le ton est apaisé et gai. Les pics joueuses que s’envoient normalement Frédéric et Élizabeth sont remplacées par des rires.

À la boisson chaude suit naturellement un jeu de cartes. Fred n’était pas bon à cela mais au fur et à mesure des années et des jeux qu’Issa lui apprend, il se défend de mieux en mieux, sans toute fois parvenir à un meilleur résultat que la dernière place. Avec le temps il est devenu bon perdant et se satisfait d’une avant-dernière place occasionnelle.

Finalement ce n’est qu’après avoir joué et discuté toute l’après-midi que les Borels s’en vont. Élizabeth range les jeux alors que Fred va dans la chambre pour regarder le jour décliner à travers la fenêtre. Même une fois la nuit complètement tombée, il regarde toujours le paysage avec la même intensité comme s’il décelait, dans ces nuances de gris, autant de détails qu’en pleine jour. Une fois n’est pas coutume c’est Élizabeth qui le sort de sa transe.

\- La soupe est chaude.

Elle l’emmène jusqu’à la salle à manger. Ils mangent leur soupe avec une régularité de métronome ne s’arrêtant que le temps d’un battement ou deux.

\- Je veux dormir.

Sans se presser Élizabeth les débarrasse et emmène Fred dans leur chambre. Ça fait bien longtemps qu’il ne dort plus dans sa chambre à lui. Élizabeth l’installe sur le lit. Il a simplement assez de force pour réajuster les draps. Elle disparaît dans la salle de bain tout un moment mais quand Élizabeth revient pour se coucher près de lui Frédéric ne dort toujours pas.

\- Tu sais tu peux me parler si tu veux.  
\- Tu crois que c’est parce que je ne lui ai rien dit que je m’accroche ?  
\- Ce que je crois c’est que même si vous aviez eu une folle histoire, tu la chercherais toujours. C’est ça l’amour.  
\- Tu l’aimes toujours Simon ?  
\- Tu l’aimes toujours Lucie ?  
\- Je vais la retrouver. Je le sens. Demain c’est le grand jour.  
\- Tu dis ça tout le temps.  
\- Oui mais là c’est vrai.  
\- Comme tu veux. J’ai assez à manger pour un couvert de plus.  
\- Finalement c’est Balducci qui avait raison. Il serait très heureux de me harceler avec son appareil.

Il prend une des mains d’Élizabeth et la passe au dessus de lui. Elle sait qu’il aurait aimé faire l’inverse mais son état ne lui permet pas de l’enlacer convenablement alors Élizabeth réinstalle son ami et colocataire contre elle avant de s’endormir. Frédéric ne tarde guère à la suivre. Comme d’habitude il rêve d’elle, de Lucie qui est toujours trop loin. Dans ses rêves, elle ne change pas. Elle est toujours jeune et belle. Cependant cette fois-ci un détail change. Alors qu’elle est toujours hors de portée, ce soir Frédéric peut la toucher.

Au matin Élizabeth se réveille aux aurores. Elle sort du lit pour faire chauffer de l’eau mais une fois dans la cuisine une pensée lui traverse l’esprit. Elle retourne dans sa chambre pour vérifier avant de prendre son téléphone. Le numéro de Nassim est presque le seul enregistré. Malgré l’heure il répond à la première sonnerie.

\- Nassim, il est parti.

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fanfiction a été cérite sans prendre en compte ni la saison 7, ni la saison 8. Elle n'est pas très joyeuse je sais mais j'ai d'autres idées en cours qui devraient l'être un peu plus.


End file.
